ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman vs. Superman (2015 sequel)
With Superman fitting in under the ego of Clark Kent, billionaire Lex Luthor devises a plot to deal with Superman, which leads to Batman fighting Superman. Premieres July 17, 2015 Characters *Roles on the Film's poster: **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Henry Cavill) - tries to fit in as Clark Kent, as an employer of the Daily Planet **Bruce Wanye/Batman (Ben Afflack) - he has been retired ever since, and he gets back in the game to fight Superman, he had built drones to fight crime in the comfort of his barcalounger **Lois Lane (Amy Adams) - Clark's co-worker and Superman's love interest **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Gal Gadot) - appears as Bruce's love interest, her role is similar to Black Widow's in Iron Man 2, She is later revealed to Amazonian. **Lex Luthor (Bryan Cranston) - the main antagonist and the CEO of LexCorp, he appears as a Bill Gates-like Lex who is probably worth 50, 60, 70 dollars, instead of the Gene Hackman version, his motivations will be rooted on his belief that Superman is not good for mankind. He is the pride of Metropolis. The people love him, he's been helping out a lot. Even Lois thinks he's a good guy initially. He is a very smart man and has a lot of charisma. Lex likes to dabble in "fringe" science. This is the side of him the people of Metropolis do not see. In one particular scene, Lex will ask his LexCorp scientists if they can recreate Kryptonian armor. Lex says to them, "When the world realizes what he truly is, they will need someone to stand up to him." When one of scientists ask if he is that someone, Lex replies, "Is there any other person who can?" **Perry White (Laurence Fishbourne) - Clark's boss at the Daily Planet **Alfred Pennyworth (Timothy Dalton) - tells Bruce that he is the reason, Superman is here, that Thomas found a crystal and had a telepathic talk with Jor-El, that Earth will be protectful for Superman *Martha Kent (Diane Lane) - Clark's adoptive mother *Jor-El (Russell Crowe) - tells Kal-El that Zod deliberately provoked him into killing him, as he believed that he no longer had a purpose in life, and thus wanted to die after his plan to rebuild Krypton failed. *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Adam Driver) - the 1st Robin, who had a failed relationship with Batman *Mercy Graves (January Jones) - Luthor's assistant, and bodyguard, in secret, she is an amazon *John Corben/Metallo (Callan Mulley) - the secondary antagonist and a half man and half robot, he becomes powerful with Kryptonite *Doomsday (Jason Momoa) - the tertiary antagonist, and was defeated by the Bat-Drones Plot The first scene takes us to the beach of Rio, Brazil. A small child is making a sand castle when suddenly she feels distant rumbling. She looks out onto the ocean and sees a tidal wave surging toward the beach. The people on the beach also see it and begin to run away, but then there is a flash of blue and red in the sky. It is Superman, who uses his heat vision to evaporate the wave before it makes it to the beach. The citizens cheer as Superman salutes them and flies away in a flash. The movie shifts to a Lexcorp board room, where Lex Luthor and the Lexcorp Board Commitee are watching the scene from a Lexcorp monitor. When it is over, a commitee member asks him how Superman could be evil when he's saved the world so many times. Luthor replies that it's simply a cover for an even more sinister plan and that hes no better than the other Kryptonians that invaded months ago. He simply states that Superman needs to be stopped at any cost and asks his advisor in charge of the Lexcorp Automations Division about the progress of the Lexbots and Project Metallo. He says that they are making great progress with the design, but are short on the kryptonte necessary to power them. He then asks the commitee member in charge of the Lexcorp Bio-Genetics Division how Project Doomsday is coming along. He replies that the test subject is making good progress and that he should be ready for combat in a matter of days. Lex says that will be to long and that they need a response now. A commitee member asks if he had something in mind, and Luthor replies not somethimg, someone. He then presses a button on the monitor remote and the monitor displays a Gotham City news report concerning a battle between Batman and the Joker Gang last night. Lex says he wants him in his office by tommorrow. Then, the Batman vs Superman symbol appears along with the words "Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice". Category:Warner Bros. Category:Dune Entertainment Category:DC Comics Category:Syncopy Films